Smooth
by BrierGarden
Summary: One night in South America Brittany is swept off her feet by a woman who leaves her breathless, She soon discovers that her one night stand is much more than meets the eye. "I could feel my throat go dry the moment her hungry eyes found mine. My body once again hummed with a nervous excitement as she began to crawl across my bed" Spy/Badass!Santana with some lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**One**:_

**_Give Me Your Heart Not Your Money_**

___If you say this life aint good enough I would give my world to lift you up.__  
__I could change my life to better suit your mood, cause you're so smooth.__Just like the ocean under the moon, well that's the same emotion that I get from you.__You__ got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth. Gimme your heart, make it real, or else forget about it._

My eyes fluttered open though my thoughts were far away. She stood by the open window as hot air whipped around her thick raven hair. The pale glow from the moon's light cascaded over her silhouette illuminating her rich caramel skin through the darkness. Her eye's were the color of delicious dark chocolate, the kind which a master chocolatier might use in his creations, though they seemed to stare out into the night like a violent storm. She was searching for something, what it was , I couldn't say.

Beneath the sheets I struggled to quietly stretch my exhausted limbs, but it was more than enough to distract the beautiful woman from her thoughts. With a great amount of effort I managed to prop myself up on an elbow and flick on the bed side lamp. My hair hung in a disheveled mess around my shoulders, however at three amI didn't really care.

"Come back to bed." I whined. I used my index finger to draw her in closer.

Her cool calculating expression stole the breath from my chest when she turned to look at me. Her body was completely bare, but there wasn't an inch of modesty left in her features. A wild and terrifying smile crept to her lips. I had come to know that look all to well in the last several hours. It was the reason by entire body felt as though I had run a marathon. The muscles in my stomach knotted together as her hips swung back and forth like a pendulum. Her approach was deliberately slow as if she were testing me.

"I suppose I could do that" her sultry voice echoed through the thin walls of my hotel room."It's the least I could do, since you so graciously opened up your room to me."

I could feel my throat go dry the moment her hungry eyes found mine. My body once again hummed with a nervous excitement as she began to crawl across my bed, pulling the covers down away from my body. Though it was nearly ninety degrees in the room, the thin covers had managed to help me retain some small shred of propriety. With my tits exposed to the warm air, I once again felt venerable. Her eyes roamed every inch of me and all I could do was stare.

"That's not what I meant." I tried to say, but she dismissed me almost instantly.

"I know what you meant, now open." She commanded. Her firm hand rested lightly on my knee encouraging me to spread my legs for her. I did without a fight though my sore muscles trembled as I did so. My obedience amused her, but she chose not to comment further on the matter. She pressed her full sweet lips to the inside of my left knee, where her hand also began to massage the flesh of my tone thigh.

"I was thinking..." I say, though it's not a phrase I'm accustom to. "I need something to call you by and you never bothered to ask my name, it's-"

Her fingers fly to my lips silencing me at once. I can see the storm returning to her deep rich eyes. I couldn't help but wonder if I had offended her in someway. "Names were not apart of the deal. When we met I told you it would be just sex and nothing more. You've given me a place to stay for the night and I'm grateful, but lets not make this something it's not."

Exhausted and frustrated I collapse back on top my pillow giving a disgruntled sigh. She seemed content with my irritation and resumes her assault on my body. It doesn't take long for her lips to trail their way up from my knee, along my thigh, and past my swollen sex. I shutter as the thick of her tongue swiped the length of my core. With every subsequent lick I begin to feel utterly devoured. My head falls back and I close my eyes tight, focusing on every sensation. Her nose bumps my clit sporadically causing me to moan. I begin to take shallow breaths as my hips jerk up off the soft bed. My fingers find their way into her long dark strands of hair, urging her to move deeper.

"I just think—unf—it'd be nice to have a name to call out for a—oh god—change" I struggled to say between bolts of electric pleasure shooting through my body. Though I couldn't see her expression, I could tell she was annoyed by my persistence on the subject. I watched as she licks her lips and lifted her head from between my legs.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" She asked with an air of inpatients. I shook my head no. She closed her eyes and took a deep relaxing breath. "Fine. Pick something."

I looked at her with a bewildered and confused expression

"Pick a name for me. Make it something sexy." She encouraged with a swipe of her tongue that made my hips buck.

"I can't think of any..." I confess, sitting up slightly, shrugging my shoulders. She chose to return to kissing my inner thigh, as if to say 'too bad'. I began to notice the dark purple spots she had left there earlier in the night. "I've only had to name one thing before and that was my kitten back home. I ended up calling him Lord Tubbington, but that wouldn't fit you at all"

The woman gave me a sexy groan as she wrapped her arms around my ass and began pulling me back toward her luscious plump lips. I wanted to stop her, but like a drug; her kisses were addicting.

"Call me Santana." she moans as she dives back into me with no foreplay. I wanted to ask her why that name, but I was too hypnotized by my own rapidly approaching orgasm.

My fists bawled around the soft white bed sheets tightly. It felt as though all the muscles in my body locked up, just as I screamed out the name given to me. When the feeling subsided I tried to wiggle away from her plump lips, I felt so sensitive and sore, but she was insistent on consuming every last bit of fluid that had come from me.

"Enough, I can't take anymore." I said pulling her head out of my lap, so I can stare into her creamy dark eyes. There was a little left on her bottom lip which she quickly licked away.

"You know, out of all the woman I've slept with, you are by far the sweetest. I think I could eat you all day everyday, for the rest of forever." She smirks and kisses my impressive set of abs. It's my turn to roll my eyes.

"All the girls huh? Is that suppose to make me feel special? I take it you do this often?" I say bitterly, though I don't know why I feel so jealous. It could have been the fact that she was my first-girl that is. Of course the curiosity had always been there, but where I came from it wasn't something you talked about.

Santana looked at me with a quizzical expression as though she could see right through my bullshit. Her hard eyes softened for a moment before trailing light kisses up my torso and to my neck where she nuzzled me affectionately.

"It wasn't meant to make you feel special, but it was the truth. You're very-unique and if the circumstances where different I'd happily spend the week wooing you the way you deserve. " She muttered into my skin, making my heart flutter. I looked out the window at the bright blue moon. Somewhere off in the distance the sound of waves breaking against the shore comforted me. She brought a finger to my chin brining my gaze back to her.

"What if I went with you? I have a lot of money and nowhere to go." I whisper back against her lips as we start to slowly kiss. Her hand moved to my cheek; her lips rock me to sleep. My eyes felt heavy and I soon drifted off. I dreamed of her, knowing that in the morning she'd be nothing more than a distant memory.

* * *

I stir from my dreams only enough to crack my eyes open for a moment. She's up and dressed putting on her silver hooped earrings. I tried to speak. I wanted to tell her not to leave me behind. I wanted to take the time to get to know everything about her, but my body wouldn't move. My head felt drunk though nothing had past my lips in several hours.

She sensed that I was awake. She glanced down at my helpless eyes ignoring my silent plea. The woman looking back at me was no longer Santana. This woman was cold and calculating. Had I not tried to fight whatever invisible bond that held me down, I think she would have probably left me with out a single word. I could hear an exasperated sigh escape her lips. I watched her as she rooted around the hotel room in search of her bag. She pulled out two items. The fist was small and very hard to make out, I guessed some kind of pill. The second was her wallet, which she pulled a crisp note from. My eyes followed as she returned to my bed side. She popped the small pill int her own mouth and set the bill on the bed side, then she leaned across and placed her lips to mine one last time.

I felt her tongue force its way though in an awkward attempt at closure, but it wasn't entirely unwelcome. Her slender fingers pushed back a lock of hair behind my ear.

"You are one of the most frustrating women I have ever met, but also the sexiest. I promise I wont ever forget about you, however you should probably forget everything about me. I left you a little something on the table. I'm not paying you for what happened between us, I want you to take it and buy yourself something beautiful to wear. Every time I think of you, I'll think of you in a stunning outfit that I gave to you. Live well and be happy." She whispered pressing her lips to my forehead, but by then I was already gone again.

* * *

When I woke again the hot tropical afternoon sun was pouring in through my window. I could feel my arms and legs toasting. I looked around for Santana. I even called her name a few times thinking we could have one last late breakfast together before we went our separate ways, but she was gone. It took me a while to remember her words from early that morning. My heart sank when I finally realized she was gone for good.

My eyes trailed over to the bed side table, where a fresh hundred sat with Franklin's face peering back at me. I had a funny feeling in my gut about all this. I didn't much care for the fact that Santana had left me money, but she did say it was to buy myself something nice with it. Even more confusing was the fact that she had a hundred to toss around. When she asked to stay in my room for the night I assumed it was because she couldn't afford one of her own.

It took me an hour to get dressed and brush all the knots from my hair. I was determined to enjoy the rest of my trip even though I felt a little heart-sick over the girl who I had only known for a few hours. I finally picked up the bill off the counter and slipped it into the back pocket of my ripped jeans, Then I grabbed my waterbug sunglasses off the bathroom counter and left the hotel in search of a new adventure.

* * *

I spent most of my time perusing the different local owned shops and kiosks which lined the boardwalk of the shore. The breaking waves reminded me of her often, but I managed to keep myself distracted. Eventually I found a simple white dress that fit my tastes perfectly. A lace pattern of flowers were stitched effortlessly into the material. The plunging neckline showed off my cleavage, while the color made me appear far more tan then I actually was. The dress fell to my mid-thigh and it felt like just what I needed to spend my days basking in the Venezuelan sun. I paid for the dress with the money my one-time-lover had left me and then used the left over to buy matching gold jewelry.

With my purchases secured in two small bags at my elbow joint I proceeded to explore further down the boardwalk. The sun seemed to remain fixed over the horizon with deep shades of red and blood orange reflected off the water's surface. As I approached the business district which sat on the edge of a small cliff over looking the water and my thoughts fell to her once more.

I first laid eyes on her at the hotel bar. She seemed frustrated by something. A single duffel bag sat on the ground next to her, but I didn't think much of it at the time. I was too focused on her lips and the way she used them to flirt the bartender into free drinks. Her smile, her walk, her talk seemed to blend in with every bit of culture which surrounded this beautiful country. Had she not caught my interest I might have thought she was a local who was kicked out of her house by parents or a boyfriend of some kind. All those possibilities fluttered out the door when she turned on her bar stool and caught me gawking at her like some doe-eyed school boy who had never seen a woman in his life. I swear I wanted to die in that moment. I could still freshly picture the way her eyes appraised me, wondering if I could be trusted. When a deep red blush rose to my cheeks it was all over. She knew she had nothing to fear from me, so skillfully she turned the tables. The hunter was now the hunted, in all honesty I never stood a chance.

I expelled a deep sigh as wandered on with no real destination in mind. I could hear my mother's voice in my head warning me about being out on the streets at night. Maybe she had a point, but something in my gut told me to walk just a little further down.

The sun was falling when I finally came close to the end of the business district I had just abruptly turned around to start walking back the way I came with three black SUVs sped past parking out front of a dusty run down building on the far end. Considering they had nearly hit me on their way past I turned and looked around to see what the big deal was. My mind wandered with thoughts of Venezuelan police making a drug bust. My pulse quickened with excitement. Nothing interesting ever happened in Lima, Ohio, which was exactly why I packed my bags and left for stranger places.

Quickly I crossed the street to get a better look around the cars which blocked any view of the entrance. I crept closer trying to see what was going on, without being spotted myself. The windows were tinted so seeing through them was nearly impossible, so I inched closer until I was only a few feet away. I could just make a series of tall body builder types with bald heads. One held a large looking gun in his hands though I couldn't tell you the make. A smaller man who looked native to the country stepped out of the rundown looking office building and spoke a few words in Spanish I couldn't understand. He beckoned them all inside.

I watched as the men mindlessly followed the small guy's instructions. "Well for a drug bust this is really boring" I whispered to myself, feeling a little disappointed there was no action. As I was about to continue my walk home—well now jog, by the amount of light left—I heard a grunt that sound something like a "Move." Curiously I looked back to see the man holding the gun pointing it at a woman with thick black hair.

Her hands were up where he could clearly seem him though she was clearly not worried by the way she took a quick moment to brush back several strands of dark hair behind her ear revealing a large silver hoop. My heart began to beat sporadically. This was certainly not a drug bust. Kidnapping maybe?

I tip-toed closer until I was right up against one of the three black cars watching as Santana entered the building. My breathing shallowed. She was in danger and I knew I had to do something. I quickly fumbled around my person looking for my cell phone, only to realize I had left it back at the hotel. "Shit." I hissed under my breath, though it occurred to me later that had I had my cell phone I still wouldn't have had any fucking idea who to call for help.

I peeked over the hood of the car once more to check if anyone was there. There wasn't. "Okay Britt. You can do this. You wanted excitement in your life and now you've got it. The most beautiful woman you've ever met in your life is in there and it's up to you to go save her" I say to myself trying to tell myself I have a fucking plan of some kind. I don't.

I took a deep breath and set my things down behind the tire of black SUV, which I was hiding behind. I pull my hair into a tight pony and stretch a little before moving around to the front of the building. Thankfully the door was unlocked, so I didn't have to crawl through a window. I simply pushed the door and it swung open nicely.

It was hard to tell what kind of kind of business had once taken place in the building because it was in such a state of decay. Broken bottles, papers, chunks of wall, and other various forms of trash littered the floor making me question the safety of where I stepped. Thankfully, I had chosen to wear my thick-soled sneakers that day, still there was the possibility that the floor could collapse right beneath me. Somewhere above me there was a muted cry of pain and I snapped back to the reason I had entered that death trap to begin with.

I quickly made my way through the building as quietly as I could, dancing around anything that looked questionable. I soon found a broad staircase which lead up to the floors above. I took two at a time not knowing how much time I had left. The next floor up was a series of abandoned cubical. Bullets holes lined the walls. I tried not to focus on the thick dark stains and the stale smell that hung in the air. There was a soft click at the end of the hall which startled me. I ducked quickly into one of the stalls and pulled a chair toward me to block me from sight.

"Think she'll talk"

"Not a chance."

"Shame. She's hot."

The two men stepped into view. The taller one stopped his partner with his hand.

"Do not get attached." He growled.

"I'm not. I don't care what happens to that bitch. I'm just saying that she's super hot." He was clearly much younger and it seemed to peeve the older guard.

"La Tortuga is waiting for us. Try not to say anything stupid." He grumbled. The two men stepped out of sight, but I could still hear their steps. I pushed the chair and crawled out from my hiding place and booked it to the end of the hall hoping no one heard me. I stay ducked behind another cubical trying to catch my breath and find my nerve, when I remember Santana could be hurt. I crouch over to the door and gently click it open.

Inside I see her sitting in a simple chair with her back to me. Her wrists were handcuffed to a bar in the center of long table which spans almost the length of the small room. There wasn't much on the walls aside from a few grizzly pictures I tried not to look at. Santana seemed to be extremely calmed, I might have even said relaxed had the situation not been so dire.

"If you came back for another verbal assault I'd be more than happy to go round three with you fuck face. I think we've reached that level in our relationship where we talk about your mother. "

Gently I close the door behind me, making as little sound as I could.

"Please don't talk about my mama, that wouldn't be very nice" I whisper moving around front to where she could see me. I watched as Santana's muscles instantly tensed at the sound of my voice. When our eyes met again there was not loving warmth there to welcome me. Instead I was met with a sharp venomous glare. "Are you okay?" I asked crouching down next to her looking up into those stunning brown eyes, which had consumed me the night before. Her lip was split and a thin line of purple dusted her cheek bone.

"What's your game?" She snarled jerking toward me only to be stopped by the restraints. I fall back onto my butt in fear of her anger.

"I—um-No game. I promise. I saw them take you, so I followed and snuck in. Don't worry I'll find a way to get you out of here." I tell her with a hopeless confidence. I stand up and take a good look at the cuffs wondering if I could find something to break them. I could feel her eyes watching me closely, trying to figure me out.

"If Tortuga thinks he can win me over with some slut, I'm not buying it. You can run back to your pimp because I'm not interested." She hissed under her breath at me.

I stop fiddling with the cuffs for a moment to look at her. I couldn't help the way my features fell into a pout at her harsh words. I didn't understand why she didn't trust me, all I could do was prove it too her.

"I pinky promise I'm not hear to hurt you or help Tortilla. I saw them take you and I was worried."I said wrapping my small finger around hers. I couldn't stop my self from flinching when she scoffed at my foolishness.

"If what you're saying is true, which I don't believe for a fucking second, that makes you very brave or very stupid. Maybe both"

I looked down at the carpet for a moment feeling a little hurt by her mean words. I could feel her watching me with a now curious look.

"Hang on I think I have an idea." I said leaving the room quickly. I hear her call to me, but I ignore her. I frantically look around the office for something to pick the locks with. It wasn't a skill of mine, but there was no time to learn like the present. Finally I found an open box of paper-clips, which gave me an odd rush of excitement. I snatched them up and darted across the room only to trip and fall at the last moment.

I fell to the ground hard with a dull thump which seemed only to be defended by the loud squeak of pain that involuntarily ripped from my throat.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Girl! Blondie! Get back in here!" I hear Santana shout at me from beyond the door in front of me. I scramble to my feet, grabbing the paper-clips as I go. "Paper-clips?! What the fuck am I suppose to do with a paper-clip?" Santana yelled at me. From down the hall I could hear the thudding footsteps of guards headed our way.

"I don't know! Pick the locks!" I shout back at her. I quickly unbend one of the clips and start trying to pick the cuffs.

"Hurry the hell up blondie!" Santana urges as the footsteps get closer.

"I've never done this before! I'm trying." I said as I start to panic a little.

"Well try harder!"

"Who's in there! Come out with you hands up!" Shouted a grunt from outside the door.

"Fuck. Get on the other side of the table blondie." Santana barks. I gave her and odd look unsure of how that will help. "Just fucking do it."

"We're coming in there!" Shouts another guy. Santana stands up from her chair with her hands still cuffed to the center bar

"I'd love to see you twats try!" Santana yelled right back at them. I screamed as one of the men used his boot to kick the door in. Surprisingly, Santana was more than ready. She donkey kicked the door right back at him casing it to swing back and hit him in the face. In the next moment she swung over the top of the tabled, pulling it over onto it's side with her. "Keep you head down." She ordered as they opened fire on the door. I wanted to scream and cry, but the way Santana held to me to the floor using her own body to protect mine kept me silent.

Bullets riddled the room for only a few moments. The table which provided us what little cover we had was riddled to pieces. The metal bar that held Santana's handcuff came unhinged allowing her to slide her hands free with only two new bracelets to show for it.

"Do not get up until I tell you." She whispered into my ear, but all I could think about was how cold I felt when her body left mine. I couldn't see what happened, but the next thing I herd was the thud as one of the men fell to the floor. I lifted my head to peer out of a bullet hole inside the table. Santana held a small hand gun in her fist which she must have swiped from the unconscious man on the floor. Using the door as a shield she fired several shots into the hall before ducking back behind the door.

"Psst. Blondie. Come stand behind me if you want to live."

I didn't need to be told twice. I jump to my feet and run around the tattered table until I'm standing directly in the girl's shadow.

"Okay so here is what's going to happen. I'm going to lay down some cover. You're going to make a hard right straight out the door. Base will be at the end of that hall got it?" She peaks out only to have shots fired at her head.

"I'm sorry I've never watched a cop show. I have no idea what any of that means." I confess. Santana looks over her shoulder at me with a frustrated glare.

"You really aren't one of them are you?"

"I have no idea who 'they' even are" I shrug back and she rolls her eyes.

"okay. I'm going to shoot. You're going to run down the hall to our right and hide." she directed.

"Got it!"

She issues a count of three, but I got a little too anxious and started running on two and a half. I could hear the popping of shots, but there was no time to see if Santana had followed behind or not. At the end of the hall I ducked down into another cubical with a rather large window next to it. Thankfully Santana was right on my tail providing cover fire.

"Can you swim?" She barked at me as she ducked down to hide from a volley of bullets.

"Uh—kinda." I say not exactly sure where this line of questions is going.

"Good enough." I watched as she stood and send several shots back down the hall before turning and shooting the window out. I covered my head from the spray of glass, wondering what I had gotten myself into. Santana tossed her gun away and took my hand. I looked up into her big warm chocolate eyes, searching for an answer to a question I couldn't quite form. Somewhere during all the chaos that swarmed around us, the woman I had known returned to those eyes. I felt safe, as though god had sent me my guardian angel to protect me from harm.

She yanked me toward the open window. There was no time for doubts or second guessing. Without even having to ask I put all my faith into her hands, blindly. It took only two large strides before we were propelled out the large office window into the night air. I don't remember screaming or being frightened, the only thing my mind could see were our hands locked together as we plunged down into the depths of the ocean.

* * *

I couldn't tell you how I survived. The sudden rush of water knocked the wind out of me, rendering me unconscious. When I woke I found my self staring up at the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my life.

"Where am I?" croaked feeling a sudden tightness in my chest.

"You're aboard the Serenity. Try not to move. That jump took a lot out of you." Santana said brushing my blonde hair back away from my face.

"How did you know we'd make it." I struggled to say.

A wild smile tore across her lips.

"I didn't."

I closed my eyes and groaned in pain.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep. We'll talk more when you're better." She cooed quietly. My eyes flickered open as she popped a small pill into her mouth before leaning over to kiss me sweetly once more. I struggled to fight the effects of whatever it was she had given me, but it was hopeless. It took only moments before I was gone, off on another adventure in a distant dream world. However, I didn't care so long as she was right there next to me.

* * *

A/N-Ugh! I have no business starting a new fic with all the chapters I have to still write for my other stories, but this one has bugged me like crazy. It's been begging me to write it and not letting me work on anything else. I'm not sure how long updates will take on this story so there could be a wait. Let me know what you think about the POV. I've never written like this before. It was hard and idk if I like it.

I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter though!


	2. Perceptive and Amazing in Bed

**Two:**

**Perceptive _and_ Amazing in Bed**

_Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head_  
_Drownin me in your promises, better left unsaid_  
_Youre the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy_  
_The invincible winner and you know that you were born to be_

_Heartbreaker__._

A jolt startled me out of my deep sleep sooner than expected. My chest ached and my body felt as though I had gained about two hundred pounds. I struggled to sit up as silk sheets fell from my body. I didn't need to look down to know that I wasn't wearing any clothes. My foggy mind peered around the lavish bedroom which I slept, trying to put together the pieces of where I was and how I had gotten there.

The room its self wasn't overly large,but there was enough space for two people to move about comfortably. The walls, dressers, and doors were a polished mahogany covered in a thick seal that prevented any scuffing. The ceiling was a cloth material with a series of small dimmer lights placed around a giant circular mirror, that hung directly over the bed. In addition the headboard was also a mirror, which spanned the height of the wall. To my left a fair-sized window gave a perfect view of the sea and sky line. In front of me a flat screen tv hung mounted to the wall. I couldn't help gawking at the luxury of it all. Whoever owned this boat had money and a lot of it.

The details slowly began to come back to me. I remembered trying to save Santana, my white dress—which I was still upset about losing track of, and waking up to Santana's beautiful face only to be put right back to sleep. I looked down at my black laced bra trying to recall how I had ended up with no clothes. As far as I was aware we hadn't done it since leaving the hotel. There was another jolt, which side tracked my curiosity.

I crawled out of bed and put on a green silk robe which hung from the back of the bedroom door and wrapped it around myself. As I stepped out of what seemed to be the master bedroom, I found myself standing in an even more grand living area. The walls were lined with windows and couches which gave the guest a panoramic view of the surrounding area. It was breath-taking to say the least. In the far corner there seemed to be a fully stocked bar with every kind of alcohol a person could ask for. Next to it a grand staircase led upward to the outer deck and down into the depths of the boat.

I could hardly believe the girl I met just two nights before, without a penny to her name, could afford something as grand as all this. A part of me felt a little angry and used. I wanted nothing more to pull Santana ,or whatever the hell her real name was, aside and give her a stern talking to. And as I ascended the staircase I had intended to do just that, but when I reached the main deck and the wind began whipping around me I felt my annoyance dissipate a little. There had to be a good explanation.

"God Damn It!" I heard a deep male voice cry from the stern of the boat. Tentatively I made my way over to see what the problem was. I watched as a young man, maybe twenty-six or twenty-seven struggled with a fishing line which he had gotten tangled during casting. " Fucking stupid piece of shit!" He growled.

I watched quietly for a long time before he noticed I was standing there. The way he jumped told me I might have startled him just a bit.

"Jesus, you're awake!" He shouted over the wind. I gave him a small nod, but didn't offer my hand to shake because at that very moment it held my robe closed tight. Underwear was not the appropriate clothing choice for a boat.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine, Santana? Have you seen her?" I called as loudly as I could. He stepped closer holding his hand to his ear. " Santana!" I say just a little louder. The man looked confused for a moment before realizing who she meant.

"Oh, you want S! She's not here right now, but don't worry she'll be back soon. Come on lets get you something to eat." He said kindly, taking my arm and led me back down into the hull of the boat.

"Your boat is really nice." I told him, trying to make myself feel a little less uncomfortable despite the fact that I was almost nude. He offered me a seat a fancy dinning table which I gladly took.

"Not mine and not a boat. " He said to me with a cheeky grin. "S, has a taste for nice things. I mean take a look at you for example." He let out a soft whistle. "I have no idea how she gets so lucky."

I felt a warm blush creep across my skin. I always knew I wasn't ugly, but I had never considered myself anything special ether.

"Well ether way thank you. You've both been really kind to let me stay here. Er—do you have a name?" I asked.

"You can call me Puck, everyone else does. Hope you like PB&J. S, only stops at the store to buy booze. Not that I'm complaining, but a guy has to eat. I was trying to teach myself how to fish out there. It wasn't going the way I thought it would."

I can't help, but giggle which seemed to please him greatly.

"Well, Mr. Puck if you don't mind dropping me off at the dock I'm sure I could find us something good to eat" I say a little flirtatious though I didn't mean it in that way.

Puck sat the sandwich and a few chips down in front of me, shaking his head.

"Sorry babe, but no can do. This little darling doesn't go anywhere near shore, bosses orders. Besides we're about two hours away from the coast."

I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel a little bit of panic rush over me. I was two hours away from shore in a strange boat with no way of getting back. Sure I left home to be the world explorer type, but I wanted it to be on my terms, not trapped on a yacht in the middle of the Caribbean, no matter how nice that yacht may be.

"Hey, don't sweat it. As soon as S gets back we'll sort everything out and I'm sure you can get back to whatever life you were living. You're not a prisoner, but rules are rules babe and rule keep you alive. In the mean time feel free to watch tv, dig through S's closet, shower, sun bathe...whatever. There's even a jacuzzi on the bow if you want to use that. Just do me a favor and stay out of the room to the left. That's my bedroom." Puck said stealing one of the chips off her plate. "I'm going to go practice my casting some more. Just shout if you need something."

I gave a small sigh and decided to trust what the guy said. There was no point in worrying about something that wasn't even an issue, when Santana got back we'd talk then and I'd get to go back to my hotel room. I picked up my plate and moved to one of the many couches which lined the walls and curled up to watch some tv.

It turns out there weren't many shows to watch out at sea, so I opened th DVR and noticed Santana had a large collection of saved 'Real House Wives'. I couldn't help, but smirk at the woman's crappy taste in tv. Okay so maybe I didn't have the best taste in tv ether, but at least my favorite shows were educational and fun.

I nibbled on my sandwich for a little while and soon became very bored. I could see why some people found boat life relaxing, but I had always been the social type. I needed places to go and people to talk to. After three hours of mindless re-runs I was sure my brain had turned to total mush, but I also noticed the boat had stopped moving. I could hear an odd rattling sound as though someone were walking up a ladder which gave me the chills. Voices told me I was right.

For a moment I panicked. My mind told me it was that Tortilla guy and his friends back for revenge, but when I took a deep breath I recalled that Santana was due back. I climbed the stairs to the main deck where I could hear Santana's creamy voice discussing something with Puck.

"His head S? Really? What the fuck am I suppose to do with that?"

"What? He grabbed my ass and the boss wanted proof of death. Put it in the ice box."

I peaked around to see Santana pass off a burlap sack to Puck, who looked revolted. I didn't know whether to be horror-struck by what I heard or infatuated by what I saw. She wore nothing more than a white swim suit top, jean shorts, and a pair of large thick sun glasses. Her beautiful tan skin reflected beautifully in the light of day.

"...But I was going to put the fish I caught in there!" Puck protested.

"Shut up and be a man. You and I both know there is no way you are going to catch anything, so just put Tortuga's head in the ice chest until we can take a picture to send in. Got it?" She snapped at him, but Puck was no longer paying attention to her. He nodded over in my direction, which caused me to shrink away like a child out past her bed time.

Santana's attention turned an caught me watching. A smirk crept across her lips as she sauntered toward me. I backed away down the steps afraid of what she might do to me for ease dropping. I moved backward, holding on to the hand rails as I went, but it was only a moment before she was right up on me.

"Well, the little mouse is awake." She greeted me with a wily cat grin. She pushed her sunglasses back to the top of her head to see me better. I stood with my back pressed to the wall next to the bar which connected with the staircase. I could feel her warm sweet breath wash over me as she placed a hand next to my head above the wall. She glanced down to observe the way the robe had fallen open exposing my underwear to her. "You look good in my robe" She whispered leaning in for a kiss.

Everything in her voice made me tremble with fear and anticipation. I wanted her so bad, but I also feared her. There were so many things I didn't know. She wasn't the person I had thought she was, which looking back was silly because everything I knew about her I had made up in my head. Such was the nature of a one night stand. As her lips moved to touch mind I forced myself to turn away, causing a sharp 'tisk' sound to come from her throat.

"What's the matter?" She cooed too sweetly, brushing hair from my face. My nerves tingle on edge as my heart hammered in my chest. Every instinct I had told me to get as far away as I could, not to allow myself to be drawn in closer, like a fly lading in a widows web. Yet, the smell of salt water on her skin captivated me.

"Every time you kiss me, I fall asleep." I say with a tremble, as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Her rich chocolate eyes bore deep into my ocean blues for a hard moment. I held my breath as she started to chuckle. She backed away, giving me room to exhale. I watch as she walks to the bar and began to fix herself a martini.

"You are very perceptive Blondie. I'm impressed." Santana said casually dropping the lust in her voice, momentarily. Taking a sip from her drink she moved over to one of the couches and took a seat crossing her legs gracefully.

I followed, but didn't sit. I didn't feel nearly as at home as I did before. Here Santana was the queen bee and I was the girl looking for a place to stay.

"Why did you bring me here and what happened to my clothes?" I asked with an indescribable feeling filling my stomach.

Her eyes raked over my bare body appreciating every curve, which caused my blush to deepen. When our eyes met again she cocked an eye brow as if to say the answer was obvious.

"You _tried_ to save my life. I saved yours. Quid pro quo, we're even. Why? Is my home not to your liking?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm. As if anyone could dislike a place like this. "As for your clothes, they were wet. If you stayed in them you would have caught a cold. I also had to be sure you weren't carrying any weapons. Besides, I like you better like this." She sipped from her glass casually.

"Oh, I see." I say as I shift my weight back and forth between feet awkwardly. "I'm sorry, but could you explain what's really going on here? I don't understand. There isn't a man's head in that bag for real is there? I mean that's just code for something, right? And your boat—home is lovely, but I thought you were broke..." I asked with a frown trying to tie all the pieces together for myself, but the more questions I asked the more popped up. "What about those men from yesterday? They nearly killed us..."

There was a small glint behind Santana's eye as she pursed her lips to hide a smile and sipped her martini.

"I never said I didn't have money. You jumped to that conclusion all on your own. The men yesterday I had right where I wanted, until you so courageously fucked everything up."

I couldn't help, but look down at my feet. It was something I always did as a child when I was in trouble for doing something stupid. I had gotten myself way in over my head for a girl who didn't even need my help.

"It was—sweet. Don't beat yourself up over it Blondie. You didn't know. As for the bag..." Santana picked the olive out of her Martini and ate it. "If I said there really was a man's head in it what would you say?"

I swallowed thickly even though my mouth was totally dry. It felt as though this were a test and I was failing, like in high school all over again. My eyes wandered around until they landed on her sun-kissed legs. More than anything I wanted to run my lips over them and feel the soft skin under my palms.

"I'd say...you must have a very good reason for it."

My eyes flick up to watch her lips drain the last few drops of drink from her glass. When I found her eyes again they seem confused, even curious, as though she couldn't understand me. Carefully she uncrossed her legs and approached me. My pulse began to pound through out my body and I could feel tingles shoot up my spine. I feared I had said the exact wrong thing and it was my turn to pay a steep price for my curiosity. I wanted to run, but I dared not move from my spot. However, instead of a quick and painless death, her soft hands came to rest on ether side of my neck. Her stunning wild eyes locked with mine.

"You are an odd one." She manages to whisper against my lips. " That could be very dangerous."

I felt my breath catch in my throat. I wasn't sure what to say or what she wanted to hear. All I could think about was the way her body would feel moving as one with mine. She moved to kiss me, but I flinched, afraid that she might drug me again. Instead a smile snuck back to her lips.

"No tricks." She murmured closing the distance between us.

Her kisses were more passionate than anything I had experienced before. It was as though she were trying to dominate me and bend me to her will. She wanted to own me, make me into something she could control. I whimpered and tried my best to keep up, kissing back with as much force as I could muster. It was a far from the intimacy we had shared together in my room, this wasn't the woman I had come to care for so deeply.

I pulled away, but kept hold of her body against mine. I could see anger ripple past her eyes. I assumed she wasn't the kind of person people say no to very often.

"I want Santana." I said in a tone that was soft, but also firm. The smaller woman scoffed and tried to pull away from me with an eye roll.

"For starters that's not even my name...second that whole show you saw the other night was an act-" I didn't give her a chance to finish. I pressed my lips delicately to hers, sucking her bottom lip and using my tongue to coax my way in. It was my turn to set the pace. I could feel in my gut that Santana was there somewhere inside her and I would draw her out with my love.

My hands moved and knotted into her dark thick hair knocking her sunglasses to the floor. I used my lips to show her just the way I felt. Every fear, hope, and desire. I could feel her fighting me, wanting to take control, but I didn't give in. I used my height and my fists which were knotted in side her locks to over power her will until finally she softened into me. I could feel her body slowly relax and melt into mine, which allowed me to relax myself.

Her hands fell from my neck, down to my thighs and lifted me up until both my legs were wrapped around her hips. My hands let go of her hair, allowing me to wrapped my arms around her neck tight as she walked us back toward the bedroom where I woke. Carefully she set me down on the bed and looked down at me wit an awed expression. I leaned forward, kissing and sucking at her tone stomach while my long fingers fiddled with the buttons of her jean shorts. Slowly I slid them down her legs only to find she hadn't been wearing any underwear at all. I wanted to take a moment to laugh, but Santana was already pressing me back into the bed, crawling on top of me.

Her sweet plump lips kissed along my neck and collar-bone while I untied her top and slid it off her body. Firm hands slipped under the lace of my bra and began kneading at my chest causing me to writhe on the bed. Her fingers trailed down my stomach and slipped past my matching panties, teasing my clit. My hips bucked up into her hand as my hands fell back running through my own blonde hair. Over her shoulder I could look up and see her body move over mine in the mirror's reflection above our heads, making me feel even more horny than before.

"San..." I moaned closing my eyes as she pushed me closer to my orgasm. Her lips found mine for a short moment before moving along my cheek to my ear.

"You're so wet for me..." She husked causing my stomach to clench and a gasp to rip from my throat. No one had ever made me feel as good and as sexy as she made me feel each and every time we made love together.

Our game continued for nearly the entire trip back to Venezuela. We fucked until our bodies would no longer listen to what we were telling them to do. Santana laid with her eyes closed next to me breathing hard, trying to catch her breath. I laid beside her with a stupid satisfied smile on my lips. Carefully I rolled over, tucking myself neatly into her side where I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Nuh Huh, Santana Lopez doesn't cuddle" She murmured, but made no effort to try to make me move.

"Well I guess Santana Lopez is just going to have to suck it up." I giggled, pressing a kiss just behind her ear. She let out a long breath which I chose to think of as a content little sigh. Laying there my fingers began to trace patterns above her navel.

"Can I ask you something?" I say softly, but get no response. "Why did you pick Santana for me to call you by? Does it mean something to you."

Santana looked over at me tucked safely in her arm. I could see she was struggling with something she was too afraid to voice out loud, but I had no idea what it could be. She opened her mouth to speak, but just then there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Boss, we're as close as we can get without being detected. We need to ditch the chick and get out of here before trouble comes looking for us." Puck said through the door. Santana moved away from me and sat up, pulling her raven hair into a tight pony tail.

"We'll be ready shortly" She said throwing on the green robe which had fallen to the ground during our romp.

I sat up on my elbow and pushed out my bottom lip in a pout at her, but she ignored me. Instead she began sifting through her drawers until she found clothes.

"Here, you can wear these." She tossed a clean set of underwear, shorts, and a white t-shirt at me without bothering to look up.

I can help, but feel hurt by her sudden change in mood. I reluctantly slip into the clothes, still with a disappointed look on my face.

"What if I don't want to go back?" I say sliding over to the end of the bed, where Santana stood dressing herself in a long beach dress and floppy hat. She gave a half hearted shrug, refusing to make eye contact with me.

"So, go some place else. It doesn't matter to me. You said you have money right? Buy a ticket and see some place new." Her tone was distant and uncaring. I felt as though she were purposely trying to distance herself from me.

"That's not what I meant. What if I want to stay here with you?" I murmured as I stepped up behind her, placing my hands around her waist. My lips slowly kiss her neck and the sweet spot I had found right below her ear. Unfortunately, she broke away from me almost right away.

"I don't care what you want. You're going back to your hotel and we're going our separate ways. 'Suck it up' and deal with it as you say." Santana grumbled throwing open the door and marching out of the room. I follow her feeling just as frustrated. I knew if I dug my heals in she'd simply have Puck throw me over board, which wasn't something I was keen to have happen.

Quietly I boarded a small jet ski which was tethered to the side of Santana's boat leaving room for her to drive. My pride felt trampled on and as we zipped along the bouncing waves I fought the urge to cry. My arms held tight to Santana's tone body with my face buried in between her shoulder blades.

We parked the ski only a five-minute walk from my place. Santana made sure to keep the keys just in case someone tried to steal the vehicle. We walked quietly along the boardwalk not speaking to one another, my head hung low and my heart-felt as if it were breaking.

"Look, I know this really sucks and I'm sorry for being a bitch about it, but you can't come with me. You're better off catching a plan and flying back to whatever Podunk American town you come from." She told me in an attempt to offer an explanation. I shot her a look that said she wasn't forgiven. Santana gave an angry huff and folded her arms as we walked. A few moments later she tried again. "Do you still have that hundred I gave you? We could go look for that dress if you want. "

It was my turn to sigh. I shoved my hands down into my pockets.

"I bought a really great dress with it and matching jewelry, but when I went to rescue you I left it outside next to one of the cars. I'm really upset about it too because that dress was amazing."

Santana grabbed my arm and stopped walking.

"Was there a recite in that bag anywhere?" her voice was unlike anything I had yet heard from her. Her eyes bore into mine searching for the answer before I could even process the question.

"Yea of course. Why?" I ask not entirely sure where her question was going.

"Damn it. Come on." She picked up her pace, walking faster to my hotel which was just up the road.

"San, what's wrong? I don't get it." I asked, walking quickly along side her, but she doesn't answer me.

It only take a couple of minutes for us to arrive at my suit after acquiring a new room key from the concierge. Santana snatches the key from my hand and places it in the slot.

"Stay behind me, Blondie." She whispers, pushing the door open. The way she said it made the little hairs on my neck stand up and my heart beat a little faster, but not in the good way. Something was wrong and as we enter it's clear what it was.

My room had been trashed. Not just trashed, but destroyed. The bed was over turned, the paintings which hung on the wall were shredded, fluff from the couches had been ripped out, and my clothes were thrown about the room haphazardly.

"Oh my goshness!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I stepped out of Santana's shadow to get a better look at what had happened. "Who would do this?" I stutter though I don't really want to know the answer. I pick up one of my favorite heels which had the end broken off. I rummage around looking for my wallet.

"Damn it! They took everything!" I shout picking up my wallet which was now void of all cards and pictures. I looked up to see Santana skulking around the kitchen. In her hand a small knife. "San, this isn't the time for food. My room has been totally trashed and my stuff is gone!"

She mumbles a quiet apology, but I can tell she's not really listening to me. There's something else on her mind. She moves around scanning the scene as though she's looking for a clue.

"What did they take?" She asked finally acknowledging my distress.

"My passport, my driver's license, my pictures of Lord Tubbington and the rest of my family." I ran my fingers through my thick golden hair wondering if this was the price for having incredible sex with a woman. "Do you think it was the guys from the other night?" I asked looking for any answer, but Santana was no longer listening to me. Her gaze was fixed on the nightstand. The color drained from her face as she slowly stood up and walked past me. I followed her with my gaze trying to figure out what it was that had her so spooked.

"San, what is that?" I asked curiously, standing up and moving to her side.

In her hand she held a folded red paper star. It seemed ordinary enough, if it hadn't been so out-of-place.

"Shit." She whispered under her breath. "We need to get out of here, now."

* * *

*A/N- Let me know what you think. I'm still struggling with the tense and POV so I'm sorry if there are mix ups. Still not sure if I'll keep it this way. Idk if I like the title ether. lol Hope you liked this chapter.


	3. Here Today, Gone Tomorrow

**Three:**

**Here Today, Gone ****Tomorrow**

So this aint the end -  
I saw you again today  
I had to turn my heart away  
Smiled like the sun  
Kisses for real  
And tales - it never fails!

You lying so low in the weeds  
I bet you gonna ambush me  
You'd have me down down down down on my knees  
Now wouldn't you, barracuda?

Santana spun around on her heel slipping the small origami star into the cleavage of her dress. She tossed her floppy sun hat to the ground and twirled the knife between her nimble fingers, slashing at the cloth of her thigh. I felt a small lump rise in my throat as my eyes trailed up her toned calf and exposed thigh. I watched her work quickly, as I stood there dumbfounded by all that was around me. I still felt distraught over my missing things, but as Santana quickly moved to the mini bar and began pulling out every kind of bottle she could find, I found my self more curious about her.

"Hand me a pillow case." She ordered. The urgency in her tone made me jump right too it, although I nearly tripped over my suitcase in my rush. I bawled up the pillow case and tossed it to her across the room. I folded my arms impatiently, waiting for her to say something, instead she began filling the case with the bottles she had pilfered.

"Santana, please tell me what's going on. Who did this to my room and what the heck are you doing? You know the hotel people are going to charge me for all those right? Not to mention this mess." I fussed kicking some mattress fluff out of my way.

"Trust me babe, by the time we're out of this building your debt is going to be the last thing on anyone's mind. As for what I'm doing—ever heard of a Molotov Cocktail?" Santana said with a tiny glint of glee in her eye though her lips remained taunt. I sighed in frustration; I could never seem to get a straight answer.

"I think I had one of those on grad-night, but I don't think this is the time for drinking Santana." I joke with a straight face despite the fact that I had never heard of that particular concoction before. "Someone is seriously pissed at me for something. Do you think it's those guys from the other day? I thought you took care of them?"

I run my fingers through my hair starting to feel another rush of anxiety. I caught Santana tossing me a side glance, but I was too trapped in my own thoughts to pay it any attention.

"Here, hold this and whatever you do, don't drop it." Santana said passing me the bag of tiny alcohols. She then picked up the left over shreds from her dress and handed them to me too. "Now we just need a lighter."

"There's one in the top drawer over there." I say nodding to the bedside table. It wasn't mine per-say, but it did come with the candles I asked for in my suite, it seemed like a small expense compared to the mess I was facing. Santana found it quickly and tested it to see if it worked properly.

I watched her closely as she studied the room once more. The woman who I held in my arms wasn't at home. In her place was a cool calculating animal. Her eyes were fierce and hungry. Every muscle curled and flexed like a leopard stalking it's pray. There was something so sexy about the way she moved. The danger of just standing next to her made my pulse race. I knew then that this other side needed a name. It had to be something just as erotic and wild as the animal I was watching.

'Snixx' I thought quietly. It seemed to fit perfectly. Santana was the deep and passionate lover whom I had come to know, but Snixx was my challenge. Since our struggle on the boat, I knew we'd continue to fight one another for control

"Are you listening to be Blondie?" Santana snapped. " There are some really bad guys out there and the last thing I need is for you to run off playing hero again"

"I wont, promise" I mumbled under my breath, choosing to look down at the floor instead of Santana's cold eyes.

"When we leave this room you are to stay behind me at all times, no matter what, unless I say otherwise. Should we encounter any hostile—bad guys- you're going to rip some cloth from my dress, shove it into one of those little bottles, light the end, and throw it, while I'm keeping them distracted. Think you can remember all that?"

"Uh...I think so. What if they're not bad guys though? What if they're just normal people going about their evening, are you going to kill them too?" I knew first hand how scary Snixx could be and I hated the idea of innocent people getting hurt.

"Let me worry about who's a threat and who isn't. If we get separated I want you to take the key to the jet ski and ride back to Puck. Don't wait for me. I can take care of myself." Santana twirled the knife around in her fingers again and licked her plump lips. I could feel heat rise to my cheeks as I watched her tongue. It made me want to throw her up against a wall and show her just how bad ass I could be.

"Got it." I said though my stomach did another anxious back flip.

When we stepped out into the open hallway I had to force myself to bite back a smile. I felt so silly tip-toeing down the hall, jumping at any little noise. My spine prickled with tension knowing that someone could be out to get us, but it all felt surreal to me. It was like a game of pretend with much higher stakes.

We had only to the end of the hall before we encountered house keeping folding sheets. My eyes darted to Santana to see what she would do. I watched as her fingers flexed around the knife, but didn't budge. At first the older woman didn't seem to care that we were there, but then her eyes spotted the knife Santana held. Even from a distance I could see the fear grow in her. Silently she raised her hands and gave Santana a small nod before backing away into the room she had just cleaned.

"Yea, she looks really dangerous." I whisper tauntingly into Santana's ear. She batted me away like an annoying fly. I huffed feeling frustrated as she pulled me along. This all seemed so dumb. If someone were after us why wouldn't they have just captured us at the front door and saved us the stress. It occurred to me that Tortilla could have trashed my room the night we jumped out the widow and into the water. Santana had taken care of him first thing this morning so really there wasn't anything to worry about. Knowing this allowed me to take a deep breath and relax a little.

It took only a minute for us to reach the elevator, with no one else in sight. Looking back I should have found it odd that there were no people around, but at the time I assumed they were all out having dinner or making love in their bedrooms. Santana pushed the button and stepped back, keeping me well behind her like an over protective guard dog. Our game was growing boring and I was starting to feel impatient, not to mention hungry. The elevator door opened to a young man in a nice dress suit pushing room service.

"Okay, this is just getting ridiculous. San, there's nothing to worry about-"I said stepping out from her shadow with the back of alcohol over m shoulder. "Who ever was in my room left forever ago"

I shot the young man a quick smile which he happily returned as he stepped out of the elevator with his cart. I held the door for Santana to join me, but her eye was still locked on the young man.

"Are you coming?" I asked impatiently.

Just as I turned to look over my shoulder at the man, I saw the cart roll right into Santana. There is a deafening series of pops. My instincts told me to duck and cover myself. My eyes slipped over to the hotel servant, who held a shiny silver pistol in his hand. My mind staggered to figure out what had happened and where the gun had come from, but before I have time to process what had occurred, I heard a loud thump. My eyes slid down over his black attire to his chest where the hilt of Santana's knife stuck out. My jaw fell open with a silent gasp. I couldn't breathe and my mind went blank. All I could focus on with the blood which was beginning to pool around the knife.

Santana stood and brushed back her thick dark hair, which had fallen in her eyes, and stepped over to the young man. His food cart was riddled with bullet holes, but she seemed unharmed. With a sharp tug Santana pulled the knife from the dead man's chest and whipped it clean on his suit. I staggered back into the elevator gripping the handrail for support. The look in Santana's eyes sent a cold jolt through my system. It took only a moment for her to be on me, her knife pressed right up to my cheek.

"Don't _ever_ do that again. You could have gotten yourself killed and ,even worse, me killed. You stick to the plan or so help me I will leave your scrawny ass here, sexiness be damned." Santana whipped around and punched the lobby button. I wanted to apologize, but my heart was still stuck three floors up with that young man, who had a nice smile. I leaned into the left wall of the small box making sure I was directly behind Santana, as ordered. We had almost reached the bottom when she pulled the emergency stop button.

"San?" I asked timidly. She took a long deep breath before turning around to face me. She still stood tall and strong, but her demeanor had altered slightly.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry I threatened you, but you need to understand that this isn't a game. We're in some seriously deep shit right now and I'm going to do my best to make sure that you can see that ridiculously named cat of yours again." She reached up and cupped my cheek with her palm lightly stroking my skin. The small gesture helped calm me and bring me back to the present. "Upstairs got intense. I didn't want you to see any of that, but we need to move on. He was just a scout. I'm sure there are at least a dozen more waiting for us at the bottom. I need you to stay focused and help me, okay?"

I took a deep breath and gave an uncertain nod

"Above you is an escape hatch, see if you can get it open." Santana set her knife down and took the bag of bottles off my shoulders. Sure enough there was a square shape cut into the ceiling of the elevator. I had always thought that was a cheep gimmick in movies, but it turned out to be a real thing. Go figure.

I pushed as hard as I could against the flap knocking it loose little by little until the top finally came off with a pop. Reaching into the bag, Santana grabbed one of the bigger bottles began slashing the walls and floors with the stuff. I had to bite my tongue from complaining about waiting perfectly good vodka.

"Trust me Blondie" She said with a small wink. "Good work on the hatch. Give me a boost and I'll help pull you up. Linking my fingers together, I knelt for her foot to take hold. With a small grunt I hoisted Santana though the hole.

"Perfect. Now hit that emergency button, so we can start moving down again." Santana extended her arm to me which I quickly took hold of and began pulling myself up into the elevator shaft. Had I not been a dancer, I may not have made it. As I used my legs to kick up, I made sure to hit the panel. The elevator began moving once again.

Sitting safely next to Santana I watched her place the hatch back, leaving only a small crack to see.

"Make up one of those bottles, but don't lite it." She whispered when the elevator came to a halt. I could hear the light 'ping' of the doors right before they slid open. Pulling out a small bottle of tequilla, I ripped a piece of Santana's dress scraps and shoved it into the top, like I was told.

"Is this right?" I asked handing the small thing to Santana who was busy watching inside the elevator. From below I heard several voices begin to argue with one another though I couldn't see them. Silently Santana took the small bottle from my hand and grabbed the lighter from my pocket. Carefully she lit the tip of the cloth. I watched mesmerized by the beautiful little thing. Santana held her finger to her lips reminding me to stay quiet as she opened the hatch a little wider, so that I could see in as well.

There had to be at least five guys arguing with one another, some looked as though they were about to come to blows. I watched curiously as Santana reared back preparing to throw the cocktail. Just as it left her finger tips a thug on the far side spotted us,but it didn't matter. The glass cocktail smashed against the floor sending a small wave of flames at the men. The walls that were now also coated with alcohol thanks to Santana's small stroke of brilliance lit up as well, turning the small box into a death trap.

Santana slammed the hatch shut, stopping the smoke from filling the room.

"Are they still in there?" I whispered to Santana.

"Nah, they're a little burnt up, but they got out okay. I'm go down there and check things out. You stay here till I tell you it's safe." For a moment I thought she might have kissed me, but instead she pulled back the hatch cover and slipped down inside the elevator. The flames had died down and there were no more angry men inside.

"Hey guys." I heard Santana in a silky sweet tone. I left the hatch open unable to tare my eyes away. Snixx was back in full force. Her muscles flexed as she waited. She raised her hands above her head. "I'm unarmed, so there's no need for those."

I couldn't hide my smile any longer. I had seen Santana take out a hand full of armed guards with her hands chained to a table; I was confident she'd come out on top in this fight. She hung back in the center of the room with smoke curling around her. She may have looked relaxed, but I could tell she was getting ready.

They came at her quickly with their guns still raised, her hands stayed up. I held my breath waiting to see what she would do. A fat little man with an over sized mustache made the first wrong move, reaching out to grab her by the arm. In one fluid movement Santana broke his hold, thrust her palm into his nose, and relieved him of his gun. Had I not been watching so carefully I would have missed it all completely. In the next several seconds she quickly shot each of the men surrounding her, before hiding to the right of the elevator as their friends returned fire.

Smoke filled the room from the small blaze and the gun fire until I could no longer see inside. I tried to fan some of it away, but it didn't do much good. Down below there was silence. I felt tempted to drop down and see if Santana was alright, but I had already disobeyed her once today. I didn't feel prepared enough to do so again.

"San!" I called down into the room praying she wasn't dead or injured.

"It's alright Blondie. I'm fine. You can come down now, just watch your step." Echoed Santana's voice back at me.

I didn't bother hiding the sigh of relief that had been pent-up in my chest. Carefully I slid down through the hole, landing lightly on my feet, dragging the bag of bottles. Smoke filled my lungs and burned my eyes. I could feel the warm flames around me though I couldn't find the door. A steady hand took mine and pulled me out.

When I could breathe again, I wiped the stinging smoke from my eyes only to be greeted by a pair of giant Hershey ones staring right back at me. For a moment I forgot the danger around us and smiled. I wanted so badly to kiss the serious look of concern from her cheeks. I could see the faint outline of a bemused smirk dance across Santana's lips as she looked me over.

"You're not hurt are you?" She asked brushing my now dirty ash filled hair aside.

"A little shaken, but I'm okay. Where did they all go?" I asked looking around only to find that we were standing in an empty lobby.

"To get more friends would be my best guess. We should probably get going." Still holding my hand Santana turned and started jogging lightly toward the door. "Do me a favor and ditch the bottles. We wont be needing them now that I'm properly armed." She held up the gun she stole in her other hand.

I dropped the bottles by the door as we ran past without a second thought. It was then that I realized I'd probably do anything this mysterious and dangerous woman asked of me without a second thought. It was an odd revelation because ever since I could remember I had always done things my way. I had a nasty habit of questioning everything, whether necessary or not, that my dad couldn't stand. However, here I was being swept away with the tide for a girl I had only just met.

We sprinted down the boardwalk together, hand in hand, until we reached the jet ski. I pulled the key from my pocket and tossed it to Santana who wasted no time revving the engine. She nodded for me to hop on, but I froze.

"Come on B, we don't have all day." She urged.

I looked back toward the hotel, unable to express in words what I was feeling.

"I can't go back." I said suddenly though the words taste weird on my lips. Santana shot me a look that read as 'well no shit'. I feel a stirring of panic in my chest as I struggled to explain what I meant.

"My passport. My phone. My pictures. Without those things I can't go home. This—you-it's insane. If I go with you I might not ever see my brother or my parents ever again. I wont see Lord Tubbington or any of my friends..." I run my hands through my messy locks as the weight of the last few days started to sink in.

"That's a risk we make every single day of our lives. You never know what's going to happen tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that, but if you don't come with me right now...I can promise you there wont be a tomorrow for you. Coming with me means that there is at least a chance for you to find those things again." Santana held out her hand for mine and I knew right then that she was right. I left home in search of something more, who was I to deny the adventure I had sought my whole life.

With new confidence I took her hand and hopped onto the jet ski. My hands slipped around her waist as we took off away from the shore. We broke hard against the on coming waves, pushing the motor as fast as it could go. The salty ocean water sprayed against our clothes as the orange-pinks of twilight reflected in its surface. The cool breeze made my nose run and my skin shiver with cold. Puck had made anchor father away from shore then expected. It was nearly dark by the time we arrived.

"Jesus S, what took you so long? I would have come after you if I didn't think you were off boning that hot blonde one more time-oh." Puck's voice trailed off as I pulled myself up the step-ladder and onto the boat.

"Welcome back!" he said with a chipper smile.

"We ran into some trouble. I found this in her room after it had been searched." From her bra Santana pulled out the red folded star and handed it to Puck. His reaction mirrored her own.

"Holy fuck, S. That's not-I mean..." He turned the star over in his hand. His face looked ghostly pale "You don't think they know do you?"

I cleared my throat to remind them that I was still there and that I was freezing to death in the chilly ocean night air. Santana offered her friend a small shrug, before turning her attention back to me.

"You know where my closet is. Help yourself to whatever you'd like. I need to talk with Puck about some private things." Santana said with an apologetic glance. I shot her a dirty look in return. After everything I had gone through today and she still refused to let me in on what was going on; it was totally unfair. I rolled my eyes at her and stormed off down below deck.

I found Santana's bedroom just the way I had left it. The sheets were a mess and there were still pillows on the floor after our last intimate encounter. I glanced over to the mirrored head-board only to find,what looked like a drown rat staring back at me. I couldn't even remember the last time I showered. Quickly I began looking through all Santana's drawers trying to find where she kept the towels.

'Who needs two drawers for underwear, really?' I muttered under my breath as my search became futile. I discovered the Santana's personal bathroom tucked into the corner behind the door. It wasn't very large, but like everything else it was fairly grand. There was the essentials, which apparently included a hot tub-bath and shower in one. Even in the bathroom I could only find hand towels.

Frustrated I marched my way back up the steps to the top deck where Santana and Puck stood, still in deep conversation.

"...The weird this is they looked like regular cartel guys. I took out a few of them and they just ran off, which would make sense if I hadn't found that star." Santana knitted her brows together and folded her arms.

"I just don't get how they could have found out. You never take clashing jobs and we're in the middle of no where." Puck rubbed at his balding head. I could already tell he was more of an action man rather than a thinking one.

"Regardless, someone knows about Blondie and I'd say that makes us royally fucked. You should put us on course for the safe house." Santana licked her bottom lip like she always did when she was thinking of something.

"You don't think they're going to go after her family, do you?" the worry in Puck's voice was touching, but my heart started to pound when I thought of my mother and brother trapped in the middle of this.

"No of course not. They're all the way back in the states. Why would they risk being killed or starting a global war just to kill a few people I don't give a shit about. It's the blonde they saw me with and it'll be the blonde who they try to kill first." Santana grumbled as the wind whipped about her hair.

"Are you saying you care about her?" I could hear the mocking tone in Puck's voice, which caused a slight blush under Santana's cheeks.

"Don't be stupid. She's no different than anyone else. Had we not been marked I would have left her there with out a second thought and moved on to who ever I found in the next city." She said with an eye roll.

I felt my chest tighten and my throat grow horse, but something told me it was always going to be that way. I shouldn't cry because I had known it from the very start. I took a deep breath to calm myself before emerging fully from the staircase.

"Hey, where do you keep the towels?" I asked though my eyes told Santana that I had heard every word of what she had just said. She shuffled and turned away from me to over look the sea.

"They're under the bar. When the waves get rough some of the bottles spill or break. It's easiest to just keep them there. " Puck said with a dopey smile that was waisted on my newly sour mood. I thanked him and slipped below deck rummaging around until I found what I was looking for. I decided to make myself a drink, it had been a very busy day after all and I needed the help to relax.

I glanced over the shelves of booze to find that 98% of it was vodka. Not the cheep stuff you get from the grocery store ether, this was the gold standard straight from the shores of Russia. There was every kind of brand you could think of and then some. There were a few bottles of other things like rum and tequila, but they looked untouched.

I decided it was better to take from one of the cheaper glasses then open something brand new. It took only a moment for me to fashion a perfect little vodka martini, which I took back with me to Santana's bathroom. I set the glass down and began to draw a bath for my self. Under the sink I found a small unopened bottle of bubbles which I waisted no time dumping into the tub.

As I sat waiting for my bath to fill I couldn't help, but go over everything that had happened that day. I tried to focus on the positive things that had happened: Meeting Puck, making love to Santana, the way it felt to have her hold my hand. I took a sit of my martini and turned off the water to my bubble bath while also turning the jets on. Quietly I stripped out of my dirty clothes and tossed them on the floor. The warm water washed over my tired body and the bubble felt like a hug. I gave a small sigh and closed my eyes.

I'm not sure how long I soaked for. It felt like forever and I just couldn't bring myself to leave. Getting out and drying off meant facing my new reality. It meant facing Santana after hearing her say I meant nothing. The thought made my heart hurt, but I wasn't ready to believe it just yet. I had seen something special in her that I doubted she even saw in herself, that had to stand for something. If she cared so little for me then why had she stopped the elevator just to say sorry for being scary and mean. These thoughts and more danced around in my head as I tried to relax.

"Blondie?"

At first I thought her voice was my imagination playing games with me, like it always did, but when I peaked my eye open she was standing right in front of me with her usual stormy expression. It was my turn to play hard to get.

"Hmm?" I said closing my eyes again, pretending not to have a care in the world.

"Are you alright? A lot happened today and you've been in here for a while. I—erm-I just wanted to make sure you're okay." it was adorable the way her confidence wavered for only an instance. I nearly broke my resolve right then to jump up and kiss her nose, but I reminded myself of her words above deck.

"I'm fine" I say shortly though I can tell, even with my eyes closed, she doesn't believe it. I hear the sound of steps and the door close, which caused me to sit up and open my eyes. I hadn't meant for her to leave. When I looked however, she was still standing there with her snarky eye brow cocked up. She tricked me, and so easily too. Santana smirked and too a seat on the toilet lid next to me passing me my martini to hold.

"Now that you're awake and I have your full attention, would you like to talk about what happened today? " She said crossing her legs like a shrink might. Her mood seemed to be lighter than normal, though I couldn't tell whether I was talking to Santana or her counter part Snixx.

I gave a half-hearted shrug. I wasn't sure if I was really ready to talk about everything that I had seen and done. To be honest, I wasn't sure I'd ever be ready to talk about it.

"Oh come on B. You don't even want to ask who I am or what I do for a living?" Santana playfully encouraged. " You've been demanding answers all day and now you have nothing to say?"

I looked down and cupped some of the bubbles in my hands and then spread them out again. She had a point, but then again I didn't really care about any of that. I was quite for a long time, so long I thought she might have been about to give up.

"If you don't care about me then why bother bringing me all the way back here. You could have left me in that room and let them have me. I would have never told on you, no matter what they did to me." I mumbled, but didn't look up into her eyes because I was afraid of what I might see.

"Ah, so you did hear me." Santana said softly at first. "B, I need you to understand something. In my line of work caring about other people isn't an option. It's always been that way for me and nothing is going to change that. What I said to Puck was out of line, but I'm not going to take it back. I care about you as one human being cares about another, but it can never be more than that."

I clenched my teeth and sunk further down into my growing cold bath water. I didn't want to hear any more of what she had to say, but I couldn't bring myself to speak.

"When this is over and the heat following us dies down I'm going to help you get back home to your family. You're going to settle down and start a nice little family. It's not fair for me to let you believe in something that will never happen. I live in a here today; gone tomorrow world and it's not a place you belong Blondie."

I could feel hot angry tear burn my eyes. Her words hurt more than any of the frightening things I had faced in the last several days. What was most scary of all was how fast I had fallen and how she would never allow herself to feel the same for me in return. I scoffed out loud and I wiped away my feelings before turning to meet her eyes.

" Who ever said I wanted more from you? I was only ever here for the great sex anyway" I lied. I hated myself for the words that were spilling out. I left home trying to escape the girl I had become, but it seemed no matter who I was with, weather boy or girl, it was always only just about the sex.

Setting my glass on the floor, I pulled the bath plug and stood up completely clad in front of Santana. It was my turn to put up unbreakable walls as I watched her eyes slide hungrily down by tone body. I stepped past her reaching for the towel , which I wrapped myself up in.

"Don't worry, once this is all over I'll go back home and I'll forget this all ever happened." I said with a cool uncaring air. Santana followed me into the bedroom and watched me search for something to wear. I have to admit that in my anger I forced myself to put on a little show as I dressed. I wanted her to feel the torment of wanting someone so bad only to be told that you can never truly have them, even if it was in a superficial kind of way.

I dropped my towel and pranced about the room until I found her panties drawers. I bent over as I searched for just the right pair to wear. I held up each one I liked to myself to see if I liked it before discarding it back into the drawer. When I had finally found the most boring white thong I could, I carefully slipped it on with my back to Santana, knowing full well that she was watching me closely. I glanced over my shoulder to see she was still standing in the door way with her arms folded and a relatively displeased look on her face.

I turned my attention back to finding a top. Found one drawer filled with tank tops and undershirts, which made me smile. My boobs were probably m best feature, or so I had been told by nearly every boy I had dated since Jr. high. They were practically irresistible. I picked out a white tank top which matched my thong perfectly and slipped it on over my head. My twin girls were held tight enough for comfort, but there was more than enough cleavage to drive Santana mad for the rest of the night.

I turned my attention back to Santana, who hadn't budged an inch. She looked as though she were in physical pain. I could see the way her muscles flexed, just like they had when she was preparing for a fight. Her instincts were struggling to take control and it took more effort then she was willing to say to hold back. I could see it on her solemn expression.

"Which side of the bed do you usually sleep on?" I asked whimsically as though I had forgotten our conversation just moments before.

"Doesn't matter. I'm going to go up top and take first watch, though. You should get some rest. We have a long trip tomorrow." She muttered under her breath and marched out of the room in a ball of frustration. Knowing that I could have such a strong effect on her brings a small smile to my face. I decided to take Santana's advice and try to get some real sleep for a change. I crawl into the over sized bed and flip off the light.

I lay awake for a long while listening to the waves crash against the boat. The rocking lulls me into a dream filled sleep. It isn't until one in the morning that I feel Santana lazily crawl into bed next to me. In my half awake state I knew she rolled over to face me, I takes her several minutes, but soon I feel her hand slide across my back and over my stomach pulling my body into hers. I dared not make a sound for fear she might shy away. As it turns out, Santana Lopez likes to cuddle after all.

* * *

A/N- Sorry for the long wait. This story is harder for me to write then the others because it's such a different style then I'm use to. Once again I hope the POV came off okay.

I don't know how to write a short fic lol so expect this to be a many chapter story. I have no idea just how long it will be, but I'd ball park it around the same length as until the very end.

That being said...

I feel like I should offer a warning for this fic. As with most of my writing I cover a lot of dark themes however I do my best not to be overly graphic for those who are sensitive to certain topics. As you may have guessed there will be a lot of gun talk in this fic as well as injury to characters. Just know that I wont be writing anything that is more graphic than what you've already read and if I do there will be a warning at the top of the page.

I don't want to spoil anything for anyone so I'm not going to explain all the warnings, but if there is something that is a deal breaker for you that you must know about or a certain character that you can't stand to read about feel free to send me a message on tumblr and I'd be happy to give you all the info you need to know without ruining the story for you.

Also...there is not Sam or Bram in this story, so feel free to breathe a sigh of relief.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review, but be kind when you do. :)


End file.
